


The Nightmare | The Mirror

by Kibounohane



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Relationships: Joe Gibken/Captain Marvelous
Kudos: 9





	The Nightmare | The Mirror

~ The Nightmare ~

The first night was horrible. Shifting around in sweat, Joe couldn't sleep. Bad visions from his past haunted him in his nightmare, and he moaned and frowned during his sleep, so much that he woke up Marvelous who got up and brought a little cloth drenched in water and placed it on Joe's forehead. 

Watching his new first commander, he decided to stay the night in his room and slid into his bed, gently waking Joe, sliding behind him, pulling him into his arms tightly. Joe widened his eyes but didn't say anything, still shuddering a bit, accepted being held by Marvelous whom he barely knew yet, but he was lonely and helpless in the dark night and Marvelous' embrace felt nice and comfortable so Joe just let it happen. Marvelous didn't say anything, knew he didn't have to, and Joe fell asleep like this, curled up in Marvelous's embrace in his new home. 

~ The Mirror ~

Long raven silky black hair down, Joe stands in front of the mirror in his new room assigned to him by the captain and looks at himself. He's only half dressed, and thoughts about the past occupy his mind. He frowns, then hears a knock and allows Marvelous to enter who walks up behind him with that reassuring smile, a hand in his hair, fingertips sliding through it. 

"Beautiful," is all that Marvelous says, and he slides his arms around Joe's waist, his full lips pressing on Joe's naked shoulder and Joe gasps. When Marvelous pulls back, their eyes meet in the mirror.

"I'll help you forget," Marvelous says, and Joe leans back against him. 


End file.
